


Музейные экспонаты

by Ekevka, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - Original Trilogy, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Bickering, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Хорошая компания после смерти ценна особенно.
Relationships: Orson Krennic & Wilhuff Tarkin & Natasi Daala
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Музейные экспонаты

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринги в глазах смотрящего.
> 
> Присутствует вольное отношение к влиянию кайберов на людей.

— А здесь вы можете видеть ручку, с помощью которой гранд-мофф Таркин подписал столь памятный приказ об уничтожении Альдераана! — гид ткнула указкой в одну из десятка стандартных имперских ручек, лежавших на подсвеченном стеллаже под тройным стеклом, для защиты от воров.

Туристы восхищенно заохали.

«Это был приказ Императора. Устный. Личный».

«Смиритесь, Уилхафф. Спустя столько лет вы сами все решили и сами все взорвали».

— А в следующей комнате любовно восстановлен личный кабинет главного конструктора станции Орсона Кренника. Посмотрите, даже датапад именно той марки, что использовали тогда!

— Он хотя бы цветной? — спросил кто-то из стайки подростков.

«Любовно, ага. Где моя кушетка?»

«Мы же ее сломали еще живыми, Орсон. Да и узоры из попугайчиков как-то не вписываются в серо-стальной интерьер?»

«Я тут архитектор, и попугаи всегда к месту!»

— А здесь, — гид начала говорить тише и торжественнее, пользуясь тем, что акустика зала в любом случае подхватила бы ее слова, — вы можете увидеть настоящие мумии тех, кто когда-то строил станцию или командовал ею. Гранд-мофф Таркин, директор Кренник, гранд-адмирал Даала, гранд-мофф Органа...

Она осторожно провела группу между двух рядов подсвеченных гробов. Именно в этой части давно устаревшей и переделанной в музей станции активность призраков была самой высокой.

А группа была разношерстная, и любой мог сказать что-нибудь такое, что призраки бы не оценили. Ладно кто-то поднял бы свое тело, якобы садясь, — это объясняли аниматрониками, и все вроде бы верили (даже когда мумии пробивали дюрасталевое стекло гробов как флимси или орали гимн Республики на три-четыре голоса не в такт). Но та же Органа часто являлась призраком, и хорошо, если просто стояла рядом, а не показывала умение метать молнии Силы.

«Напугаем?»

«Зачем? Вон как гид оглядывается, еще чуть-чуть — и уволится. Опять нового дрессировать».

«Какие-то вы скучные. Может, марш Императора напоследок им включить?»

«А это идея, Натаси. Где тут выключатель?»

«Вот вам все от Натаси — все идеи, а меня не цените. Вон он, ваш выключатель. А проигрыватель — вон та палочка».

«Не учите ученого, Орсон. Я тут дольше вашего маюсь».

«Не намного».

«Но достаточно».

На выходе из зала заиграл старинный марш. Гид выдохнула: после прошлогоднего эксцесса со случайно включившейся на весь музей записью того, как директор Кренник отзывался о каком-то очередном то ли отчете, то ли техзадании (до причины возмущения поток нецензурной лексики никто не дослушал, хотя кто-то точно конспектировал особо интересные выражения), даже музыке доверия не было.

Слава Силе, экскурсия заканчивалась, а до следующей оставалось несколько часов. Призраки наверняка скучали тут, но не настолько, чтобы следить за персоналом в личное время.

— До свидания, — прошептала гид, закрывая за собой двери зала: она уходила последней.

«Вот, вежливая, а вы пугать до увольнения. Не цените вы персонал, Кренник!»

«Ценю, Даала. Кстати, вы видели расписание на следующий год?»

«Да. К нам опять приедет Джерджеррод!»

«Уилхафф, ну хоть вы взревнуйте: ваша барышня ждет какого-то Джерджеррода!»

«Ревнуете тут вы, Орсон: вас-то не возят на временные выставки».

«У него просто постоянной нет».

Если бы кто-нибудь, склонный к Силе, заглянул сейчас в этот зал, то мог бы увидеть, как два призрака — седой сухопарый мужчина и рыжая даже после смерти от старости женщина — смотрели с одинаково снисходительными усмешками на другого седого мужчину. Тот же, обидевшись, отвернулся от них и недовольно уставился в огромный иллюминатор бывшего тронного зала станции-музея «Звезда Смерти».

Но склонные к Силе на станцию не летали. Даже Император искал повода не являться на юбилейные празднества.

Шел четыреста девяносто девятый год Империи.

Галактика была спокойна.


End file.
